Track rods, also termed torque arms and panhard rods, are used in vehicles to laterally locate an axle assembly. in general, a track rod includes one end pivotally connected to a frame or chassis. The track rod extends laterally for a predetermined length and has its other end pivotally connected to an axle housing. The track rod inhibits relative lateral movement between the axle and the frame or chassis of a vehicle. Other suspension components such as struts or radius arms, longitudinally locate the axle with respect to the vehicle frame.
When a vehicle such as a mining truck is operated on rough terrain, substantial road-induced shocks can be transmitted to the track rod by the axle housing. These shocks, in turn, are transmitted to the vehicle frame. it has been found that with existing track rods, these road-induced shocks can eventually cause failure in the track rod and/or the mounting points on the frame and axle housing to which the track rod is attached.